


The Massacre

by kisatarou



Category: The Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisatarou/pseuds/kisatarou
Summary: 25 students have gone missing on after going on a rendezvous, and the whole town suspects they'd been kidnapped.Truth is, they're all joining a Killing Game, whether they like it or not.The worst part is, it's inspired by Danganronpa.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello, kisatarou here. I'm posting a text version of The Massacre here on this platform!  
> 

Part One: The Creation

The clock indicated it was nine in the evening, which usually meant bedtime for the children of the Beausoleil family. But not anymore. 

Instead, they spent a Thursday night plotting for something sinister. And it's not those weird pranks either.

 

The boy sighed. "Hope, hope and more hope! There's so much hope to the point that there's no more despair in this world now that the Legend is gone!” He paces around the attic of his house, burying his hands into his hair out of sheer frustration.

“I want to bring more and more despair to this damn world! But I don't know how—”

“Follow the Legend.” The calm voice of his sister clicked something in his head; an idea so brilliant that the world would be able to somehow comprehend.

“Hey. I know what we should do to induce so much negativity in this world, to induce so much despair to many in the world ... to the point where it kills.” A gasp from his sister.  

“Are you thinking of—”

“Yes... I'm thinking of hosting a Killing Game! It's going to be the greatest show of all time, our viewers will feel so much hope, despair, and determination to the degree where they melt into a pile of mush!” It had been only two 17-year-old siblings, and then, a massive game of killing in the middle, filling the space in their hearts carved by the hope brought by their mess of a creation.

 

"Let's make mom and dad  ** _so proud_** to the point they won't  **beat** us anymore!"

 

Part Two: Conversation

 

"Ikusaba-san?"

He doesn't forget to set down the chrysanthemums.

"Ikusaba-san. I’m back. I didn’t forget you."

He chuckles to himself.

"I feel bad. You died during the Havoc. It’s a shame I never got to meet you."

 

"At least you're somewhere. Somewhere better."

 

".. It's time to go back to Tarou. See you next time, Ikusaba."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original story , aside from the fact that Danganronpa characters will be mentioned from time to time and Danganronpa itself will be mentioned.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to go on a rendezvous.

Tarou Seiza, top 2 in their batch of 15. Also somehow the quietest.

Right now, they sat in their proper seat. The floor felt like it was wobbling.

The noise of classmates chatting fades in and out.

 

Her 4 other classmates continued their chit chat as they looked out the window and at their 10 other classmates waiting downstairs.

If she were correct, they're gonna go on a--

“Hey, Tarou, we'll go on a rendezvous!” Tarou looks up at her friend, Pearlita Lina, better known as Pearl. “On July 1? Why?” A sigh. “Aw, come on, Tarou, don't back out!”

“I'm not backing out!” Tarou retorts.

“Well, Tarou, this is the only time we can all go on a batch trip!” Kyoua, their school muse explains. Tarou looks at Kyoua.

“I won't back out,” Tarou scratches her right hand. “don't worry Kyoua.” Tarou smiles. “Good!” 

“There's gonna be 10 additional students from Dagenhart,” Alex says out of the blue as he tries to solve Peter's Rubix cube.

  
“Oh, yeah, they have the same destination as we do.”

“But they have no transport.” Peter once again replies as the sound of the Rubix cube being shuffled fills the silence.

  
“Seriously... their school is the richest here in our district and they can't even afford transportation?!”

 

"I believe it's some kind of partnership between Kousaka and Dagenhart."

  
And the students in the room laugh at Tarou's information.

"Huh?! Tarou- _chan_ , there's no way! Kousaka is their rival school, there's  _no way_ Dagenhart would make a deal like that!" 

"Remove the -chan."

 

 

"Do we go out now?"

Tarou checks her watch. "Yeah."

 

As soon as the batch of 24 stepped out of the gates of their school, they were met with the students of Dagenhart.

"Oh. They're.. here."

“You're with us, correct?” Kyoua asks a student with a black trenchcoat on.

He only nods, staring down at her. 

“So, what can I call you? I don't want to call you ‘school muse’ for the rest of the trip.” 

She rolls her eyes. “You can call me Kyoua. What about you?”

 

He points at himself. “Me?"

 

“Who else am I talking to?”

 

He looks away in dismay. “You can call me R.A.”

 

“Come on asshats, let's go!” Alex yells from the driver's seat.

Then they get in.

“Are you sure _he_ should drive? It might be dangerous—”

“Aw, c’ mon, at least let me drive for once! I'm a pretty good driver if I say so myself. ” Alex grins at everyone in the back.

  
“Whatever.” Kyla chuckles at her brother.

“Sorry about that, R.A.” Kyoua mumbles.

  
R.A. nods.

\--

It'd been a full two hours ever since they left town. Two hours worth of sharing jokes and experiences.

Everything was alright. Except R.A. **had**  to point it out.

“Hey, Alex, are you sure you're going the right way?” R.A. asked, voice low.  “Yeah, I'm going the right way.” Alex looks at the road. “You're going wrong —”

The group of 25 had crashed.

—

 

[owo?? what's this?](https://akareinejin.wixsite.com/themassacre)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. I didn't wanna give much away , so that's all you get.
> 
> See you.


	3. Rules and Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules of the game are the most important; are they not?

**[Camera ready to resume filming.]**

**Do you want to film?**

** >  yes**

**no**

**PLAYER HAS CHOSEN “YES”.**

**You have chosen to follow Participant number 1.**

 

 

“24..25..” I mumble as I count all the Participants in the room. “Well, how many did you count?" The Mastermind asks.

“I counted only 25.”

 

“25?! Isn't **that** a _**disaster**_?” He asks once more in a dramatic fashion. “It's great because now this _prank_ won't start!” A girl in a white dress exclaims.

 

“A prank?! My dear, this... this is the real _**world**_ you're facing, the real world! Where sunshine and rainbow greet you, and death and despair end you.”

The  Mastermind laughs maniacally, filling the room with his ~~ugly~~ laughter.

 

Our gazes scramble to one another, confused by whatever the hell is happening.

And then, he stopped his laughter.

 

“Participant One, would you be obedient enough to find the missing Participant for us?” I look up at the Mastermind, who sat on his throne, legs crossed and crown floating.

 

“No.”

“Then I'll ensure you'll be the subject of the first trial.”  My eyes widen in shock.

“I...I'll go and find the missing Participant,” I reply as I run out of the room and into the Hallway on the right.

 

The sound of my shoes coming in contact with the tiled floor is the only noise accompanying me as of this moment. “Number 14, where are you?" I ask, my voice resonating throughout the Hallway. No answer.

 

I run to the doors and open them as I look at the garden for a good while. “14? Are you here?” _'You asshat. 14 **obviously**  isn't here.'  _An inner voice in my head cackles, laughing at my unseen stupidity.

 

I sigh, as I run to the door leading to another room for the third time.

 

“Hey, number 14, where are– Oh.”

My eyes fall on the sight of a guy probably around my age scrambling to get up, eyes wide. “Where... where am I?!” He yells as he grabs onto my trenchcoat for support. I hold onto his forearms as I help him stand and regain his balance.

 

He places his hand on my shoulder, breathing as if he were choked for long.

 

“I.. don't know where we are.”

 

“What do you mean you don't know where we are?!” He yells, tears beginning to well up.

 

I sigh.

 

I look at him and say, “I.. I have to bring you to the Mastermind.”

 

“W..What?!”

 

“There's no time for explaining, 14–”

 

“Or what? Huh? Will something happen to you?”

 

I didn't want to answer, but...

 

“Yeah–”

 

“Fine, you.. you.. can drag– no, bring me to the Mastermind, but you have to explain this shit to me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

I lift him and carry him bridal style.

 

I plan not to explain to him.

 

“Why not throw me over your shoulder?" 14 asks, cheeks red either because of his question or because of the heat of the rooms.

 

“Do you want me to?” I look down at him, an eyebrow raised.

 

“I was thinking it might've been faster.” He played with his magenta colored hair out of boredom and leveled up shock, I suppose.

 

“Well, I think we both  **don't** wanna die early,” I mumble.

 

I run back to the Initial Room through all the open doors with 14.

 

“Oh, hey, 1 and 14 are here!” The Mastermind grins at us from his throne, the crown threatening to change colors.

 

“Yeah, I'm back, plus one." Both 14 and I groan.

 

“Can you please explain to _**us**_ what we're in?” I ask the Mastermind as I set 14 back on his feet with a sigh.

 

 

“It's simple, my lovely Participants! You're all in a killing game most famously known as The Massacre! You kill or be killed,” The Mastermind shrugs.  “It's the general rule in all these types of games.”

 

Are you even sure this is famous?

 

We couldn't believe it.

The pressure of despair crept on our hearts.

 

“What? Can't believe it?” He asked us.

“This is like those Killing Games we  _all_ loved! Danganronpa!”

 

Danganronpa. The name of the killing game that broke so many lives, that killed so many people, “for the despair”.

 

“Anyway, I'll move on to the Rules!”

The Mastermind laughs as he opens his right hand, a cyber screen appearing from behind the throne at the same time.

 

“Rule number one: Kill to survive.”

 

I snicker. “Based on your previous words, of course, we'll kill to survive.”

 

The Mastermind hums. "Max number of people you can kill is.. 5."

 

Wait.. what?

Why.. five?

 

"Isn't it 2?" The same girl in the white dress asks.

"That's in Danganronpa, silly!"

 

 "Holy. Fucking. Shit." 

 

"If the max number of kills is 5... we would be wiped out in 5 trials." I hear someone mumble beside me.

 

"Rule number two: A plain murder grants you five points, while a unique murder grants you ten."

"What's the purpose of the points?"

His crown floats and drops faster in delight.

"You can buy stuff in the shop that can guarantee your survival and other things! Max limit is 1 though."

 

 

Silence prevailed.

 

Some guy raises his hand. "What are the types of plain and 'unique' murders?"

 

_Come to think of it.. wasn't he the same guy that mumbled something about us being wiped out in 5 trials..?_

 

An alarm rings in my head.

Will he commit murder?

 

Father's voice echoed.

 _'If you find anyone suspicious.. be sure to investigate them.'_ 10 year old me nodded at Father's instructions.

'You can use anything they say and do against them.' Despite being a businessman, my father was skilled at deduction, having solved at the very least, 1000+ cases.

He was  _too_ skilled, his co-workers told me when I'd ask about him.

Father could've been a low-profile detective.

 

"Good question, Nakaro! A plain murder is the plainest of all murders; stabbing, drowning, all that junk. But a unique murder is one of a kind, like a video game murder! Or the Seesaw!" 

 

Ah, so his last name is Nakaro.

Damn it. The seesaw murder.

"Noted."

 

"Rule number three: Participants are required to buy from the Tower."

He points at the two doors situated on either side of the Initial Room.

"Those two lead to the mini-garden, which has doors that lead to the Elevator Room. The Tower's in the Elevator Room."

 

"What are we supposed to do in the Tower?"

The Mastermind thinks of what to say. 

"Hmm... You defeat monsters and solve riddles!"

"M-Monsters?" The Mastermind laughs once more. "Relax, they're just cardboard cutouts!"

 

"Then why call them monsters?" "They're cardboard cutouts of your nightmares. Nothing big."

 

Silence. Maybe none of us had the courage to speak up.

 

Mastermind clears his throat, speaks.

"Rule four: Once a body has been found, you only have 5 minutes to investigate."

"But what if there are 5 victims?"

"Still five minutes to investigate. I want you all to feel the despair of pressure."

 

"What will happen to the culprit?" 

"That leads us to rule number five: Once the culprit has been decided, they shall be killed by the person closest to the victims."

"What will come if the victims aren't close to anyone?" 

"I'll have to kill them myself, of course."

 

Well, he does seem like the guy to run someone over.

 

"What if a suicide occurs?" A girl who is most notably known as Mindi Togami - daughter of the Ultimate  ~~Stick Daddy~~ Affluent Progeny, is the SHSL Heiress.

The others began chattering. "Isn't she the daughter of Byakuya Togami?" I heard one ask.

 

"No one will be punished. Duh."

 

If we have a Mastermind  _this_ dramatic, this will be shitty to endure.

 

"Rule number six.." He drifts off.

"See those cute little floating cameras behind you? Those are your Special Cameras or SC."

I look over to my right, and -

I let out a silent scream, startled by the floating camera beside my head.

"Holy fucking shit," I mumble.

 

"Scared?" The Mastermind laughs. God, if that continues, I'm gonna have nightmares. 

" _Was_ scared." I rectify.

 

"Ahaha.. anyway, you aren't allowed to destroy your Special Camera; you can only modify it if I give you permission."

"What's the purpose of the Special Cameras?"

"It's to monitor your actions."

 

"Huh?" "Nothing too extravagant, don't fuss. I just don't want you guys going.. against The Massacre."

 

"Shall we move on to the introductions?" He asks, quickly changing the subject.

 

 

As he said the word 'introductions', three letters appeared in my memory, as I had just remembered them.

geb; those were the three letters I mentioned earlier. The others must've seen it too, judging by their reactions and sudden murmurs. 

Or maybe theirs are different.

 

"Let's move on to the Introductions!"

 

_**> LAUNCHING REWIND......** _

_**All  Participants have been thrown back 5 seconds.** _

 

 

The Mastermind asks us. We... started when he asked us if we'd start with our intros...

What the hell is wrong with this.. prank?

 

 

... 

 

There's no use to think about this, we have to get these fucking intros over with.

 

All we did was a  nod.

 

"Who'll go first?" He asks, a grin too wide on his face.

 

"Hmm.... how about.." The Mastermind mumbled under his breath as he gazed over us, picking who should go first.

 

"You! Number 8, how about you come over and introduce yourself, young lady?" The Mastermind chuckles.

 

She sighs, "Guess I have no choice, huh?" She walked over to the front, keeping her distance from all of us.

 

"Name's Selenati, you know, that girl from-"

 

"Kousaka?" Number 14 asks.

 

"Yeah..wait, how'd you know?" 

 

 

"I don't really know... Hah.." Number 14 scratches the back of his head with his right hand.

 

"Tch. Pathetic." A girl with blonde hair and green get-up snickers.

"You say you know where she's from yet you don't know how? Truly, so pathetic.."

 

 

She seemed to have caught the Mastermind's eye.

"Mind introducing yourself first before putting others down, Number 13?"

 

"Hmph." And just like that, she walks over to another spot... a spot with more lighting. I can't really tell the difference at this point.

 

"My name is Mindi Bayanna Togami, daughter of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny and I am the Super High School Level Heiress! Bow down to me, peasants!"

 

I look at her and shake my head.

‘With _that_ attitude , she's probably gonna die first.’ I tell myself.

 

We all watch the SHSL Heiress stomp her way back to a boy with brown hair.

 

"Number 14 and 15 are next!" The Mastermind points at them.

 

When we all turn to gaze at them, they smiled at us. "Hi everyone. My name is Peter Burnham and this," he points to the girl beside him. "is my twin, Madelyn Burnham. She's not usually like this, she's just terrified of... this game." 

 

The Mastermind breaks the silence that followed Peter's statement.

"Enough of the sympathy! We're here for the despair, aren't we?!"

 

 

I glare at the Mastermind. "All that talk just for one word is useless, you know. We won't give up on the hope that we'll live on." 

 

Somehow, that scared him.

 

He clears his throat. 

 

"Number 10! Step right up missy!"

 

She laughs, seemingly... please with the Mastermind. 

"Hello, my lovely Participants," and I sigh because of the reference. "I'm Mal, and I'm the Ultimate Gossiper!"

 

"So we have two Ultimates here, correct?"

"Correction, four. Hello? Didn't you listen?" Mindi replies.

 

 

I only roll my eyes. 

 

 

The same boy whom Mindi stomped to raised his hand.

 

"A volunteer?" The Mastermind's face lights up.

 "Oh! It's Participant 20!" He grins.

Silence. 

 

"My name's Kazuto Naegi. Um... I'm the SHSL Paperboy. Nice to meet you all."  

 

 

.. Naegi?

Where have I heard that name before? 

 

As I struggle to collect my memory, my vision, and hearing fade in and out.

 

The world contorts into a swirl; next thing I know, I've fallen.

 

_**The emergency perspective switch will be launched.** _

_**> ALL PEOPLE WATCHING PARTICIPANT 1 WILL BE WATCHING PARTICIPANT 3 SHORTLY.** _

 

A guy just collapsed.

Blue pixels surrounded his body.

In a flash, his body disappeared.

 

"What a shaaaaame. I was planning to have him go next too." The Mastermind pouts.

I don't think any of us cared, until -

"If that's the case, I'll introduce him to you guys. His name is R.A, codenamed Participant 1. He doesn't look like it, but he's 5'10."

 

“We really didn't need that information.” Nakaro shakes his head, together with his words. “Yeah, I know.” With that, the Mastermind downs Nakaro's words like poison.

 

“Number 3, you're next.”

Sounds echo; walking to the assigned platform is a pain.

 

 

“Tarou Seiza, preferred pronouns are they or them.”

 

 

“Is she or her alright?” asks Kazuto. Polite, huh.

I ponder, then: “Both are alright.”

 

 

I leave in fear of the Mastermind's next words.

 

 

Black-filled fear escapes, molding into despair.

 

 

“Number 19, next.” He doesn't bother moving. “Loche Nakaro.”

 

 

No objections nor questions. Throats dry and voices constricted, others followed. “Name's Junzo Enoshima."   


No numbers this time. "Codenamed 20." Junzo continues, brushing his hand through his cotton-candy colored hair.

 

And then, more introductions. I really could care less if others introduce themselves, I'll learn their names at the trials anyway.

 

"And also, Tarou, can you check up on R.A? He's at his room in floor 5, thank you!" The Mastermind grins.

 

And just like that, I left the Initial Room, head swirling and throat tight; along with no idea as to why  _I_ was sent.

 


	4. The Flower Visionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers.  
> And flowers. And confusing perspectives no one can stop.

 

Dragging myself through the Garden, I sigh.

“Why do I have to do this? Can’t it be someone else... like that Naegi kid?"

 

“Nope!” The Mastermind’s annoying voice rings through the small installed speakers somewhere in the Garden.

 

I take in the visuals of the flowers.

Are those... daffodils?

 

There are so many colors to take in.

Or perhaps that’s just my hazy, dramatic mind speaking for itself.

 

“Hey. You’re enjoying the flowers there a bit too much!” Mal’s voice brings me back from my state of disorientation.

 

“Ah. Sorry.” I take off, pushing the heavy doors open with a bit of struggle.

‘My eyes weren’t even on the flowers.’ My inner voice mumbles as I walk into the Elevator Room.

 

“Welcome to the Elevator Room! Please board the Elevator immediately; no pressing buttons or I’ll ensure you'll be the subject of the first trial.”

 

My small grin falters as I take a quick glance around the room. My eyes flicker over momentarily to the (broken...) Vending Machine, and then to the ‘Despair will live!’ sprayed (written..?) on it in pink; made to look like classic Danganronpa blood.

Huh, that’s weird.

It almost feels like...

a memory. A memory belonging to the Mastermind.

 

“Board the Elevator.”

 

I look at the Elevator doors, cracking my knuckles.

 

“Board the Elevator.”

 

I bolt through the open doors of the Elevator, and watch them close.

 

In a second, my vision is taken away.

I’m placed somewhere other than the Elevator.

 

-

 

My vision is returned and I find myself in a room.

I will never get over how bright the light is.

Or maybe I’m dead. Whatever.

 

My musings were interrupted by Participant 1 clearing his throat.

 

“Sei _za_.” My eyes quickly run over to the sight of him on a couch, watching the remaining Participants introducing themselves on screen.

 

I nod, throat tight.

I’m unable to produce a sound.

 

He points at my pocket.

I look down and see a tablet.

“Huh?” I muster as I grab it.

“That’s a tablet. For The Massacre.” “How do you know?”

“I’m just guessing. By the way, it has a chat feature the Mastermind will announce later.”

To probably make up for my lack of communication, I look around the ’investigate me!’-rinsed room.

His room is neat, almost nothing has been touched.

The books on the bookcases have been arranged out of their way to spell “GRAY IS BEST HM BOY”.

 

What the fuck. But I can’t argue with the person who rearranged those books.

Gray definitely is best Harvest Moon boy.

“Whaddya think of the rearranged books?” Participant 1 asks.

“I agree. Gray is best boy.” He chuckles.

“Saibara is best boy.” His voice is laced with sarcasm.

“No, no! It’s the Mayor! The Mayor is the best boy!” Both Participant 1 and I laugh.

 

“But on a serious note, I didn’t arrange those books.”

Oh.

 

A moment of silence.

 

“So. Participant 3... I guess you were sent here t’ check on me because of your lack of participation." Participant 1 starts, catching my attention again.

 

“What... what do you mean lack of participation..?”

 

“In this case, it’s probably regarded as lack of interest. You were uninterested in Stick Daughter’sintroduction, weren’t you?”

Participant 1 looks at me, a small victory grin on his lips.

 

“Yeah. I lost interest when she called us peasants.”

 

He hums in secluded agreement, lazily lacing his arm on the spine of the couch.

 

“Admit it, you’re also curious about her father being the Byakuya Togami.”

 

I smile at his victory.

“You caught me.”

Followed by a low chuckle.

 

Silence prevails, nearly taking over the sound of the last Participant introducing themselves.

 

The sound grows muffled.

Sourceless ringing fills my ears, threatening to take my hearing.

 

His voice is loud enough to shatter the deafening ringing, or maybe I actually want to listen to him.

 

“Her name is Acelin Château, and she’s the Ultimate Daredevil.”

 

My voice comes out soft, a whisper.

“Touché. The girl probably lived in France.”

 

“There’s also a Participant codenamed ‘Dio’. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

I shudder jokingly.

“KONO DIO DAAAAAAA!!!”

We laugh until exasperation kills our laughter.

 

And then it’s back to the most awful gift of all, silence.

A conversation idea bops me on the head, one I’m kind of sure he’ll prolong.

“Do you have anything to say?” He asks. “The... Elevator Room. There was something strange about it when I entered it.” I look at him.

 

The silence continues, traveling on. Go on, my wayward son.

 

He pats at the spot beside him, tone of voice spilling the words “I’m invested!!”.

“Tell me ‘bout it.”

He brings his hand back to his side, no longer hanging.

 

... Life seems dull.

Maybe this killing game will spice things up?

 

I sit down beside him. He doesn’t react.

“I saw a broken vending machine and the words ‘Despair will live on!’ sprayed or written on it.” I bite my tongue, thinking of what to say. “.... It felt like I was looking at a memory, like the Elevator Room I entered was a remnant of the Mastermind’s past.”

 

“That so?”

“Yep. How are you, holdin’ up well?”

 

“... I’m doing alright. You can.. leave now.” He finally says something about his condition.

With that, I get up, ready to leave this guy hanging.

 

“Is that so..? In that case, I’ll be leaving.“

 

He gets up from the couch and rummages through his pockets for something.

 

“Wait, Seiza -” I gaze at the television as he searches his person. “- here, here.”

 

“Your beloved Tablets have a chat room feature on them, so you can all send memes and stuff if you can’t sleep!” The Mastermind laughs, as all the other Participants scramble for the tablets.

 

His shoulders fall and his breathing returns, as I’m handed a small pill.

 

“You seem lightheaded.”

 

“A-Ah.. thanks. I guess.”

I take the pill from him, and down it with water.

Well, fuck.

It’s a _ferrous sulfate_ **tablet**.

 

**> Participant 1’s Strong Intuition has been added into Seiza’s List!**

 

“Get back here, Tarou!” The Mastermind yells, his crown shifting hues and still midair.

 

“Wooh. Trillin’ Rs means business. Get your ass back there.”

 

I wave goodbye to Participant 1 as my vision is taken away, accompanied by blue pixels.

 

 

 

**> PARTICIPANT 3 HAS REUNITED WITH THE REST OF THE PARTICIPANTS!**

**> ALL PEOPLE WATCHING PARTICIPANT 3 WILL BE WATCHING PARTICIPANT 1 SHORTLY.**

**> THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THE MASSACRE!! (^○^) - Team**

 

 

“Damn, girl accepted it fast. Must’ve been true then.” I mumble to myself as I kill the wrinkles on my trench coat.

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t ignore me like that! I’m offended!”

 

His voice rings.

“Please, shut up,” I mumble.

“Just reunite with the other Participants already, and I’ll shut up.”

 

“Alright,” I pause. “then leave.”

 

He scrambles and mutters to himself about attending to the quaking Participants, kicking the screen and disappearing.

 

“Man, that was funny.” Acelin grins, hands wandering and waving at the screen.

“Hi!” She waves at the Camera.

 

I chuckle to myself before turning the television set off with a remote.

“Hi indeed, Château.”

 

The blue pixels take a little longer to take my vision and transport me to the Initial Room.

 

***

 

“Participant One! We _missed_ you!” Madelyn comes running and nearly tackles me with open arms.

 

“Oh, really now?” I let out a small sigh.

 

“No.” She stops in her tracks, a sign of turning away.

 

“I have an announcement!” We all listen.

“All Participants will be able to explore the Killing Grounds as much as you want! But if there are areas that are off limits , they’re off limits, alright?”

 

We nod.

This is interesting.

 

“Well then, explore!” The doors leading to the mini garden burst open and we run through like a bunch of dismissed grade schoolers.

 

“Holy shit! The Garden’s way better than Mal made it outta be!” Acelin grins as she goes over to the loosestrifes gathered in a corner.

 

“Yeah!” Peter’s laugh resonates, radiating a wave of relief and joy throughout.

 

“Come, R.A! Join me!” I raise an eyebrow as I quietly walk over to Acelin.

I don’t want to be seen as a suspicious person.

It’s better I go with someone.

As I get there, she points over to the Lythrum.

“Do you know what flowers those are?”

She asks, imaginary halos and angels spinning around the top of her head.

 

“Lythrum salicaria or purple loosestrifes; they belong to the family Lythraceae.”

I answer, picking a few from the mass and handing them over to her.

 

“There. Keep some for diarrhea or whatnot.”

 

Acelin takes the Lythrums from me and stashes them in the front pocket of her coat.

“You copy-pasted that whole line of dialogue, didn’t you?”

I snicker. “I didn’t. But suppose I did, _which_ line of dialogue are you talking about?”

 

Instead of answering, she skips over to the Daphne bundled on another side, a tied portion of her hair bouncing slightly.

 

“These are Irises, right?” I mumble as I pick a few once more.

“Yeah. Common in France, especially in the village of Gordon! Have you gone there?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“You really should!” It’s either she trails off, or deafening ringing doesn’t allow me to listen to her possibly detailed talk about the village.

 

She grows quiet after a while, examining me to make up for whatever reason.

 

Her neck probably wants to commit the oof, having to look up to talk to me.

 

“Say.. R.A.. are you an Ultimate?”

 

My mind kicks my ass awake as I scratch the back of my right hand.

“Huh? An Ultimate?”

 

“Yeah, you know, Ultimate.”

 

I shake my head as confirmation for her broken hopes.

 

“Really?! I thought you were the Ultimate Florist or something—”

 

“Because I know so much ‘bout flowers?” I ask.

 

She nods, slight.

Case closed, I’ve won.

My gaze fixes on the vines that climb the walls.

Up they go.

 

“I can thank my dad for once.”

I sigh.

 

....

 

**> PERSPECTIVE CHANGE**

**> Oh, this is a choice switch from Participant 1 to Participant 13! It’s up to you to decide if you wanna switch; it’s just bonus and possibly meme-worthy content. For now, I’ll force you all to view the last quote in Acelin’s perspective!**

**> Enjoy! - Team**

**Participant 13’s POINT :**

 

‘For....once...?’

 

“Huh? Do you hate your dad or something?” I ask, trying not to keep him isolated.

 

For a moment the whole room is devoid of people, leaving only me, R.A and the flowers.

 

Then they reappear.

Participant 1 only looks away, handing me the Irises he held in his hand for who knows how long.

 

“Hey, Acelin, R.A! There you guys are! Let’s go to the Elevator Room!” Madelyn drags us to the doors.

 

I try to look over to see how R.A’s handling this, and all I see is the Madelyn’s hand gripping a part of his trench coat.

 

“Finally!” Peter sighs in sarcasm- laced relief.

 

“What, bitch?” Madelyn hisses at her brother.

 

After looking at Madelyn for a good 10 seconds in rivalry-sprayed silence, Peter speaks.

“The Mastermind said we can all go to the Elevator Room.”

“In 3.” Tarou counts.

“2.”

 

**> PERSPECTIVE SWITCH : 25 -> 1**

 

“1.”

 

The doors are thrown open and once more they run like dismissed grade-schoolers.

We look around, and an image of what Seiza described earlier appears.

I don’t think it applies to others.

Unless Seiza told them as well.

 

“A memory of the Mastermind’s, huh?”

A broken Vending Machine, ‘Despair will live!’ and a speaker intact.

In regards to the spray, I go over to inspect it.

It’s barely even there like someone wanted to get rid of it.

I reach out to touch it —

 

Someone smacks my hand.

“Earth to R.A! You’re going **_and_** pointing the _wrong_ way!” The Mastermind laughs into my shoulder, like a sword digging into the fabric of my trench coat as I look up at the augmented pillar.

“Must you search for non-existent things?”

It struck me. The layout had changed — the Vending Machine has been moved, replaced by this plain augmented wall I’d been trying to reach out to. The graffiti is nowhere to be found.

My dignity is floating somewhere, far from my sight.

 

I don’t answer.

“Come on, hot stuff. Just accept you’re in a Killing Game and go with the others.”

The Mastermind whispers.

 

...

This Mastermind has more of a personality than Trump.

Make America great again my ass.

More like Make America worse.

It was better when Obama was in place.

If only Trump would stop the launch of ICE.

But knowing his orange-tanned ass, he won’t.

 

 

The sound of someone hitting the actual Vending Machine makes me turn around.

I look over to the source of the sound.

 

“Nakaro?”

He jumps.

I recognize his hair from the back. And the side.

Don’t ask.

 

“...”

I walk over, trench coat begging to be removed.

“Nakaro. Do you not how vending machines work?”

No reply. He aggressively tries to rattle the Vending Machine.

“Nakaro!”

“Wait!” He hisses.

 

I shove him to the side and he scrambles to grab onto the latch attached to the right side of the machine.

“What was that for?!”

“You don’t know how to use a fucking Vending Machine, Nakaro.”

“Yes I do!”

“No. You don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No. I’ll teach you.”

Defeat, Nakaro probably realizes.

He stops resisting.

 

Silence prevails.

 

“Hewwo!”

Nakaro screeches.

If this goes on, my infection will get worse.

“Hewwo my _ASS_!”

 

I snicker, without looking back.

“Keep hewwo-ing.”

 

The Mastermind slaps Nakaro’s back.

It’s barely audible, but it makes Nakaro wince.

“Agh!”

“Whoops.”

 

The Mastermind runs.

I spend 5 minutes of my life teaching Nakaro how to use a fucking vending machine.

 

 

 

-

 

**Participant 3’s POV**

 

“Where’s R.A?”

Everyone gives me a shrug or an ‘I dunno.’

They all go back to observing the Collective Room.

Forced opinions come out of some Participants.

That’s how fake government’s promises are.

The Mastermind smiles at me. What a creep.

“He’s over there in the Elevator Room, with Loche.”

I assume that’s Nakaro’s first name. Because, again, I didn’t listen.

 

“Thanks, crown boy.” I wave him off.

Surprisingly, the Mastermind doesn’t react to my nickname.

Five minutes later, R.A and Loche enter the Collective Room, with Loche sheepishly grinning and R.A shaking his head.

 

“Seriously, why’d you choose a girl over a vending machine?” R.A asks, disappointed.

“Because she was the love of my life–”

“How much did you love her?” R.A asks.

“...I loved her 3000.”

 

“Endgame references are not supported in this killing game!”

“Is this the beta version?” Loche asks.

“No! This.. this game is the first version! Patch notes not included unless there are updates.”

The Mastermind winks at his own Special Camera.

 

“Include Endgame references in the next update!” Selenati yells.

 

“Anyway, R.A, Loche, this is the Collective Room! The doors over there lead to the Dining Area, which leads into the Library. At the back of the Library lies-”

“HEY!”

Footsteps, and then.. the sound of a bookcase being moved.

Black hair fading to white at the ends is all we see, the only thing that indicates someone went back there.

After a long period of silence and looking at the closed bookcase, someone speaks.

“The Archives Room!” Junzo exclaims.

Loche facepalms.

Real-life /fp. I’m looking at you, Growtopians.

 

“This isn’t Trigger Happy Havoc, Enoshima!”

“Then what’s behind the room of books?” Enoshima grumbles.

Perhaps the Mastermind is slowly breaking the only connection Enoshima has with her.

“A fucking restroom.” The Mastermind shoots a look at a certain bookcase

 

 

“It’s an actual restroom!” R.A yells from behind said bookcase.

“Are you taking a hot shit right now?!” Mastermind yells back.

“We get it, you watch Jay from the KubzScouts.”

 

“Where’s the WiFi at?!” Mal yells, but for some reason, her voice doesn't echo.

It only stays, lingering.

“You’ll never know.” The Mastermind smiles and leaves the Collective Room, the crown bouncing in his wake.

“I have a feeling he forgot to tell us something.” R.A pushes a library bookcase, low grunts coming from him.

“Do you need help?” I asked, cupping my hands around my mouth.

Classic speaker.

“No, not currently... If I can find.. a weak spot, then you don’t have to help me.”

Is he trying to spare me from the work?

 

“Hey, R.A, you don’t have to find.. that.. “weak spot”! You can just ask us for help!!” Kazuto yells.

Freckle boy cares. Or maybe it’s just his personality.

Or a façade.

“He’ll never get out.” Byakuya’s kid mumbles.

It’s funny — to me, don’t know about you, who are watching me — that she’s pretty much a spitting image of the bastard.

R.A laughs, sarcasm spilling.

“I’ll be out in a moment,” he says, fingers tapping on the hardwood.

When the others go back to spilling their puppet-government-esque words, the bookcase is kicked once.

The bookcase trembles long, then gradually stops.

“Is he really trying to kick it down?” I whisper, my voice fading in the air.

“Well, that’s really the only solution.” The Mastermind laughs.

Does he enjoy the despair that’s fueling the poor Participant behind the bookcase?

 

“One more kick, dipshit!” The Mastermind yells, and at the same time, the bookcase falls, and instead of producing a loud sound, it only breaks into Fortnite-styled wood.

“Use code GRANDAYY in Fortnite,” R.A says with a small smile on his face, looking down at the Fortnite material.

 

“How’d you get in there anyway..?” I ask R.A as he scratches his right hand.

“Asked the Mastermind why the bookcase looked fishy.”

“Then?” “I noticed the bookcase was slightly open.”

“Oh.”

“Were you trapped in there?” “Yeah, but at least it was a restroom.”

“For what gender?” some kid asks. I think her name’s Midako or somethin’.

The Mastermind clears his throat.

Suddenly, I feel scared of him. A dark aura envelops the Mastermind.

“That bathroom is for both genders. No male or female signs. I don’t fucking care whether you don’t want to be with girls or boys. That bathroom is for everyone. Rule number seven : No discrimination of any kind. Anyone who breaks this fucking rule will be executed.”

“There’s no way I’ll go with any of you peasants, to the restroom –”

”If you’ll fucking put down people again, Mindi, I swear to god I will execute you like the fucking bitches you came from.”

“But they survived–” ”It doesn’t fucking matter. They’re watching this crap right now. I’ll execute their darling Mindi in front of the whole fucking world.”

His crown turns black, orbs shifting places.

 

“Death in this killing game will never matter. I can kill you in a hundred different ways and your parents will be there to watch. Your friends, coworkers, and Kazuto.

They’ll all watch as I drain the life out of your little shell of a body. They’ll watch as I humiliate your worthless, lifeless body on the throne on the corpses of those who’ve defied me.”

 

No one dares to speak.

 

...

“We’ve had enough with the Collective Room. Go to the next level.” The Mastermind starts, his crown shifting from yellow to black and yellow again.

He seems irritated.

 

He snaps his fingers and then the doors open.

We go through like kids scolded on a Friday night because of being grounded.

 

“What’s the max capacity of the Elevator?” R.A asks.

“23.” The Mastermind mumbles.

 

“Hmm... That’s odd.” Peter’s voice dances in the air for seconds.

 

“You guys go first.” He points to the open Elevator doors.

“You and R.A will stay behind?” Acelin asks.

Peter looks up at R.A. “Yeah. We’ll go after you guys.” He answers.

 

We all board. Then, our visions are taken once more.

 

...

“Hey. Guys. Can you see anythin?”

Madelyn doesn’t get an answer.

“What do you think?”

“Shut up, Midako.”

 

The sound of the Elevator letting out a thin ‘ting!’ is the equivalent of your friend telling you you’ve arrived at the 2nd floor.

 

... I can’t wait til R.A and Peter see this second floor.

 

 **Participant 15’s POV**

 

...

This is strangely relaxing.

“...Not being able to talk to someone..”

 

“Is quite relaxing on its own, huh.”

 

“Ah. Just as I thought. You continued it, Burnham.”

“Just. Call me Peter.” “I don’t think we’re close enough. I keep first names on a.. higher boundary.”

“Whatever you say.” I dismiss his low tone as a poor attempt of intimidation.

He can do better than that.

 

The Elevator returns, a voice ringing out.

“I’m home.” It says, opening the doors.

I step in first, R.A next. Our vision is taken. The last thing I see is R.A holding a pocketknife.

“Do not hurt him!” And just like that, my hearing cuts.

His voice. It rocks me out of imaginative sleep.

My trance has been broken.

 

....

....

“Peter?”

“...Peter?”

“Spider-Man? Wake up, Iron Man’s gone.”

Strangely. Nothing seems real.

My reactions. They aren’t even close to real reactions.

 

“Welcome to the Gym, where Spider-Man likes to sleep.”

“Look, enough sleeping jokes.” R.A cuts off the Mastermind.

“Anyway, this is the Gym! Or.. as I’d like to call it,”

The all-too-familiar robot voice clicks in.

“The Fitness- Gram Pacer Test Room!”

 

R.A groans.

“I’m old enough to kill myself whenever I hear that.”

 

“You guys can go and play volleyball and other things. Locker rooms are there.”

He motions towards two hidden doors that open and close.

 

“Yeah. Pretty boring, right?”

As soon as he says that, it shifts.

 

It shifts to boards falling out of place, nails rusting quickly.

Blood sprayed around the walls, spelling out “THERE ARE TWO MASTERMINDS.”

Another flash. “FIND THE OTHER ONE BEFORE..” and blood splatter.

It’s white. White blood, or semen?

Who knows.

I don’t think the Mastermind can pump out that much.

 

And then it shifts.

Normal gym.

“...Burnham?”

I silently scream.

“You’re red. And I know you’re not sick.” R.A smirks down at me.

“Shut up!” I smack his shoulder.

 

“Anyway! I have an announcement to make.” The Mastermind starts, out of those horrid television screens.

“There is a period of time where all of you are going to have fun. You know, get to know each other and things. Have fun. This period stands for at least 8 phases. That’s all. Please proceed to the Third Floor.”

“Wait!” R.A yells, making the Mastermind jump. “What?” The Mastermind turns, glaring at R.A. He doesn’t seem scared.

“How long is one phase?” His voice stays still. “1 week.” The Mastermind answers, then enters the Elevator and vanishes.

“I’m not about to explain the whole process of this, unlike some shows out there. Do the math yourselves, readers.” R.A’s viewers must’ve killed themselves, huh.

 

But R.A’s kinda cool. I wanna get to know more about him.

 

“Well. You guys go first.” R.A’s voice stays, floating like ashes swirling to the ceiling.

I don’t move and only stay beside him.

If reigning true, one of us will have to stay with him again.

 

“Hm. Why don’t we test the limits.” R.A suggests.

He grabs hold of me and pushes me towards the others.

 

“Hey! This might be dangerous!” Acelin yells.

I pound against the doors.

“We’ll never know unless we try.” R.A smiles and gives us a small wave before sending us up.

 

...

 

**Participant 1’s POV**

 

R Sound Design’s flos plays in the background.

Faint. Distant. As if it’s a memory.

And then the Elevator returns, waiting for me to accept the reality.

 

The past races as I go up one level.

Races to reach the unreachable truth.

“Welcome to the Third Floor, R.A! It seems your fellow Participants are not too happy with your small experiment.”

“But, hey, he has a point. Turns out you can actually fit 24 people.”

 

Yeah. Good point, Seiza.

... The extra someone might want to kill some time.

 

When I try focusing on the surroundings, Tarou comes up to me.

The light shines, illuminating the room with its unclear glory.

“This is a Storage Room, basically. It has everything.”

“Even condoms?” Peter asks.

“Uh.” Tarou stops.

The Mastermind smiles, the crown floating above Tarou’s head and then returning back to him. “Yeah! There’s condoms somewhere there!”

“... There’s probably a vibtor in there too, huh.” “Hmm... no.” The Mastermind winks.

Look, the Mastermind’s cute. But I don’t think I’ll fall for the bastard anytime soon.

 

**> Knowing that the user kisatarou on AO3 has told people which floors have this and that in order to create an appealing description of The Massacre , maybe you’ll want to skip it. If you’re not into details and stuff and want the trials, I recommend you leave now, come back in a while.**

 

“I’ll open the Third Floor for recreational activities after you guys find your dorms.”

“Hm?”

 

Tarou hums.

Huh. Is that...

 

“Aah... Still, I fall, I see it all, my lantern.. fades and small..”

Ain’t that Additional Memory. Except it’s with Jubyphonic’s English lyrics.

Hm. They might know about Mekaku City Actors.

 

The Burnham siblings sift through the shelves, looking for something.

A girl in a white dress asks the Mastermind a few trivial questions.

Participant 3’s spinning, or better yet, trying to spin a pen over their thumb.

Togami and Naegi are on the far right side of the room, inspecting shelves.

Others are letting out those government-issued comments.

 

“How long does this killing game last?” The white dress girl asks.

“Until there’s a specific number of people left.” The Mastermind answers, then motions for the girl to “shoo”.

 

“R.A, was it?” Participant 14 walks up to me, glaring. Her brother hand in hand.

“Yeah, so what.” “You look like your Instagram username would be seityko.”

I clear my throat. “Well, you look like your username would be chibiyarrington824.”

 

Peter tries to hold his laughter.

“Fucking hell!” He laughs til God breaks.

All despair is lost, and all hope is served.

God breaks. God breaks in fear of what he’s created.

 

Genuinely, it would irritate my ears — this kind of laughter — but his laughter is full of infectious joy.

It’s something I never thought I’d hear again. And from some small Burnham kid nonetheless.

 

“Do you perhaps know the Burn–”

“Hey! The three of you, come with me!” The Mastermind yells, and without me realizing it, my legs move towards the Elevator. 

“Where the fuck are we going,” I mutter.

”Your dorm rooms! If you guys don’t get rooms, then I’m a bad mastermind!”

Makes sense.

“It would end a lot faster if I didn’t give you guys rooms. And as much as I’d like it to end fast...” the Elevator stops and he steps out to breathe in the domesticated air, “it wouldn’t do me good if I did. Besides, it would cause issues— a lot of issues.”

 

Silence reigns.

“Have you found your designated rooms?” The Mastermind asks.

The silence and soft complaints give it away.

“Yeah. Alright so, the rest of you.. go in there. We’re going on an acid trip.”

The Mastermind turns around. “Peter, you go to the third room on the left side. The one with the small logo on the door.”

 

The others pile on, as Peter jogs to the door.

Madelyn waves her hand, accidentally hitting my ear in the process.

“.. Sorry.” “It’s fine.”

 

I try looking down, to see who are here.

Togami, Burnham, Seiza, and Château are the only ones I know here.

Nevermind.

 

**The Mastermind’s POV ( _FINALLY_!!!)**

Damn. This is awkward, being stuck with 15 Participants in my own Elevator, in my own Killing Game. But hey.

This is okay.

 

The Elevator stops after an excruciating 4 seconds.

“So, here! Your dorms!”

 

“This is a maze!” Madelyn exclaims.

“Seriously? A maze?” “I guess we’re called Mazerunners now, huh.” R.A mumbles.

 

“Please no.” Madelyn mumbles. “Well, good luck with finding your rooms!” And then, as they all complain, I leave.

 

...

 

Heels click as I walk away, clicking growing more and more distant.

You have to learn the truth sometime. Puzzle pieces on the site. Scannable QR codes. Questionable poorly-made posters.

It’s okay...I understand you’re busy, reader.

No one would make a theory about The Massacre unless it’s given more clues.

But they have given so much to make this happen...

It would be a shame if I suddenly killed all of them, right?

..

If true, then you wouldn’t break the promise, right?

... Am I right, Enoshima-san?

 

 **Participant 1’s POV**

 

“Let’s just try our best to find our rooms, okay?” I scratch the back of my right hand as I look around the maze, illuminated adequately.

Neither light nor shadow exist in this world of fermented criti-cynicism.

 

Everyone starts searching as if they’re held against their own will.

But if it’s thought about for a while, it’s true. We _are_ being held against our will.

Footsteps scatter like 8D audio.

 

 **The Mastermind’s POV**

 

To make for an appealing Killing Game..

You’d need an original story. Or a story. Either works.

My crown bounces, black seeping in.

The orbs switch places, frantic. I crack my knuckles as I watch the 15 Participants on the 5th floor try to find their rooms.

So far, 13 of the Participants have found their rooms.

Only Acelin and R.A haven’t found their rooms yet.

 

“... Say ‘yes’ if you haven’t found your room yet.” R.A asks, voice flying into the open air.

“I still haven’t!” Acelin yells, worried. R.A walks from one side of the maze to the other, going left and right. He moves fluidly as if he’s memorized the way.

 

If this guy has a memory of a robot, then it wouldn't be easy to frame him for murder.

“Hm.. so, you helped the others find their rooms?” “Well... I only helped Togami’s daughter and Tarou-chan... so..”

“Around the entrance, whose dorms are located there?” “Tarou-chan’s is on the left and Mindi-san’s is on the right – for Tarou-chan’s you have to take three steps to the left and one step to the right, and for Mindi’s, you take three steps to the right and two-ish steps to the left.” I clap softly, chuckling.

“Daaaaaamn. Girl smart.” I smile wide, looking at the television screens.

“You memorized it?” R.A asks.

“No! There’s no way I would’ve kept it all in my brain, so I drew it! Look, look!” She shows a notepad with small drawings. “Ah. That’s good. You can draw better than me, damn.” R.A mutters.

“Thanks!” A nod.

“Come to think about it... I haven’t checked there yet!”

“Where?” “Here! Follow me!”

And he does, long legs stretching to follow Acelin over to their destination.

They return to the Congregation Zone or the Entrance, and they take one step to the left.

And then they look at one door. “I don’t think that’s your room.” R.A mumbles.

“Why?” She asks.

“It says このディオだ！”R.A reads it out. Damn, boy multilinguaaaal.

“... Kono Dio da?” “Do you know JJBA?”

And it clicks in her mind. Or something. I don’t live in her mind, I’m just a YouTuber commentating like a sports commentator, alright?!

 

“OH! It was me, Dio! So.. DIO’s in here?” “Yeah.”

A few more steps and they find her room. I guess.

 

“Hey. Uh. Can you read it for me?”

“Why?” “It’s too dark for me to see the plate. And it’s placed too high.”

 

I laugh to myself.

More reading for good ol R.A.

I like his voice when he speaks Japanese. So.

 

“ズリン.”He reads it out.

“The first katakana is scratched out. I assume it’s your room.”

She rubs her chin, thinking. “Hmm.. well, yeah. It is my room if you think about it.”

He nods.

 

“Thanks for helping me find my room, R.A!”

“No problem!” And he returns to the Congregation Zone, as a door closes.

 

“So. Where’s my room.” He looks straight into the security camera I put in the corner of the room. He must’ve noticed it earlier.

 

“Your room’s the hardest to find, so naturally, you have to find it yourself!”

 

He sighs. “Do I have to solve a puzzle?”

“Well,yes.” But actually, no.

 

“Question 1!” I yell.

“Wait, this isn’t a puzzle! It’s a questionnaire!” He mocks.

“Question 1 : Who is the official mascot of the Japanese public broadcaster NHK?”

“Ah. That’s easy. It’s Domo, ain’t it?” I sigh.

“Dammit. Why?!”

“Just tell me where my room is!”

 

...

 

After, say, five minutes, he finally gets into his room.

I won’t reveal how because.

It would be too easy.

 

 

That’s it for today.

Thank you, viewers.

 

**Participant 1’s POV**

 

The rat bastard of a Mastermind didn’t really specify a time for night and day, so it’s safe to assume it goes on like a normal day.

I sit up on the couch and scroll through the unscrollable logs.

 

***YOU HAVE GOTTEN A NOTIFICATION.**

 

I tap on the small icon on the right of the screen.

 

\--

**Mxstermxxd: feel free to chat! I did assign your nicknames though, so feel free to change them as well!**

**smol starshine : ey tarou here**

**wjurin: tarou-chan!!!!**

**konodiodaaaa : what is this**

——

 

I type.

 

——

 

**im ur pikcaex : R.A here**

**wjurin : R.A!! you can’t sleep as well?**

**im ur pikcaex : yea**

**GGRKS : damn thanks mm**

**GGRKS but better : why did peter get the average username**

**Mxstermxxd : why not**

———

 

We chat on and on, as Charles by balloon plays through the speakers.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this chapter since May 17th and never really touched it til June.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and i’ll try to add more characters in the next!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit : I removed the space at the bottom.


	5. Truck Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rights.  
> And a possible hint to the background.

The Mastermind’s Perspective

 

Acelin, awake? .. how disrespectful.

But, to be fair, it’s one thirty in the morning and I’m still awake.

I don’t really mind. I’m only waiting for the news.

 

“Breaking News : The world-famous lawyer-turned-runaway convict Toshiro Seiza and his wife, Meiri Yarrington were found dead in their previously-shared home in [redacted], [redacted]. The former lawyer's body was found in the living room, with two gunshots to the heart and four shots to the kneecaps. His wife’s body was found in the kitchen split in half with a chainsaw stopping by the abdominal area. It’s believed that their daughter — declared MIA — Tarou Seiza, is the culprit behind this double murder.”

 

I frown.

It’s only a rerun.

 

“Esther and Xavier, the leaders behind the Burnham Corporation have initiated a search for their missing children, Peter and Madelyn Burnham, who have gone missing on July 1. It is believed they were taken by the popular Killing Game ‘The Massacre’.” 

Huh. So they’re trying to find their daughter and son. 

That’s nice. Rest assured, they ain’t dead.

 

Sometimes I think about R.A.

I don’t like him. I don’t like the way he moves with languid, still intentions.

I don’t like the way his eyes flash. 

He’s a pain in the ass.

Especially in those days.

 

Peter’s Perspective 

 

Watching the news is strangely scary. Especially when it’s about your family.

 

“The leaders behind the Burnham Corporation, Esther and Xavier Burnham have initiated a search for their missing children, Peter and Madelyn Burnham, who have gone missing on July 1. It is believed they were taken by the popular Killing Game ‘The Massacre’.” 

Looking down is only the one thing I can do.

Tears well, waves crashing into the sand.

It wouldn’t be long before. Before Mom and Dad will save us.. right?

 

I hope so. I don’t want to feel the despair.. again.

Never again. I don’t want to go back to that time.

The time where I –

 

“Peter!! Do you see me right now?” The Mastermind rubs the murder and sleep out of his eyes as he adjusts his.... uh. pants.

 

I lean closer. 

‘You look cute.’ I smile to myself.

He grins, and then speaks. “I assume you watched the news?” “Yeah. Is it live?” “It’s dead.” And we laugh for no reason.

 

Those jokes are my favorite type of jokes, those you can’t say through text, but understood through spoken words. 

Maybe someone from the outside will like me now? “Even if people.. the readers don’t like you, it’s alright. They’ll like you in the long run, I’m sure of it.” The Mastermind’s soft voice echoes through my room, dancing on invisible lines of naivety and ignorance.

“... yeah.” “Maybe _they_ aren’t giving you much screen time.” 

I nod. “That’s probably it.” 

“So. Have you seen the news for real?” He asks, voice low as he combs his fingers through his hair. “Yeah. Mom and Dad are looking for me and –” “No, not that, love. The other one.” I flush at the nickname, as I try to recollect my memory.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re cute when you blush?” 

“Shut up!!” And he chuckles. 

A few seconds later, my memory of the other news report clicks. “The one about Toshiro Seiza?” “Gottem.” He winks.

My face feels hot, and there are butterflies in my stomach. 

“Shush.” 

“Do you think Tarou will have a reaction to this?” “To the news about her dad? I don’t really think so. I mean, she’ll have a reaction, but it’s not major. She looks like the kind of person to do so.” 

... I look at him, and then  at the crown that bounces happily. 

“Hey.. wait a minute..” The Mastermind looks off-camera, and at something else.

“why is.. he...” Huh.

Maybe something’s wrong?

“Why is number... 14...” 14? 

Isn’t it.. Madelyn? “What?” 

He looks back at me, the crown bouncing wildly up and down on his lap as he plays with it.

Okay, Mastermind. Okay. 

I see that.

“Hey, seriously, no sex references..‘specially a riding one.” I try not to stutter.

And I think I succeeded.

God. This guy will be hard to deal with, his constant flirting and shit is making me fall for him.

He chuckles. “Fiiiiine.” “You were talking about Participant 14?” “Hm? Oh. Yeah. She.. went outside of her room.” “Why?” 

He shrugs. “She’s going to the Third Floor now. Maybe gonna get a *i*d?”

“Hey! This is a family-friendly show!” “Huh? Peter, darling, this isn’t family-friendly at all! This is a show of the truth and despair the world holds! It’s not about Barneys, and Doras and all that crap.” 

He stares at me through the screen.

Seriously, what does he want?

...

 

I yawn. “Aw. You’re gon’ sleep now?” 

I shake my head. “I don’t feel like sleeping. Not after you threatened Togami.”

“Hey, she asked for it.” “It’s her attitude!”

 

“Look, darlin’. I have to do what I have to do, alright. It’s cliche but I really have no original thing to say right now.” 

He presses a button, and uki3’s arrange of Charles plays.

It’s nostalgic, listening to Vocaloid again.

Damn, I really wanna listen to Lust Blue now...

“Hm? What’s making you look so down, Burn’m?”

“Stop omitting letters.” “Fine, fine. But seriously, what’re ya pouting about?” “Vocaloid.”

 

My right shoulder feels bare. Maybe a butterfly can land on it?

He cracks his knuckles and adjusts his shirt.

“You don’t mind showing your shoulders?” He asks.

“Huh?” “Shirt sleeve on right shoulder.” “Ah. I keep that down. I don’t really care, like how no one cares when _we guys_ do it, which sucks.” “True. I don’t get why people freak out when girls wear clothing that expose 1 centimeter of their skin , in say, school. Like, why would it be a ‘distraction’? It should be **our responsibility** not to look at them, not _their_ responsibility to cover themselves up every .2 seconds.” 

True. “Like, anyone should be allowed what they want to wear, especially girls.

Girls should be allowed to wear tuxedoes to proms, because that’s what they want. Girls should be allowed to at least expose their arms; everyone’s gonna be darkened by those lights going out anyway. No one has to follow these propaganda-style societal beliefs! Break them, dammit. Prove to the world that societal thoughts suck, people. People really just dislike shoulders for stupid reasons.”

 

“Who.. are you talking to?” I ask.

“You forgot? We’re on The Massacre, Peter.” “They’re still watching us?”

 

“Yeah.” “Right.. hi. uh. guys.” I awkwardly wave at nothing in particular.

 

Silence.

 

“…you’re cute.” “What..?”

“What? Is it bad that I’m complimenting you?”

“No, it’s just that. I’m kinda surprised that you aren’t one of those people who tell me my skin should be bleached.” “Huh? Nah. I’m not one of them. Look, I may be a strict Mastermind, but I don’t tell my Participants to bleach their skin, because that’s what makes them special. It’s what makes you special, and I’d never take it away from you guys. Besides, all of you look good with your current skin colors.”

 

“You mean that?” “Why would I be telling you at two thirty in the morning that you’re really fucking pretty if I were lying?” “I dunno.” I shrug.

 

“Shut up.” I laugh at his struggle to regain himself.

“Whatever.” He mumbles. 

“Won’t you sleep?” He asks.

“Was about to tell you that.” “Ah. Well then, good night, shorty.”

“Shut up, Mastermind.” 

 

He laughs, voice low.

“Alright, alright. It’s about time I stop playing this version of Charles anyway.”

And in a moment, the music stops, and all that’s left is the Mastermind grinning.

 

“So? Good morning?”

“Good night.” I shut the television set off and crash on my bed, butterflies calming.

 

-

 The Mastermind’s Perspective

Holy shit.

“Well, fuck. I like him.” 

Insert sinful thoughts.

I watch the surveillance feed, particularly the one for Peter’s room.

It seems he’s fast asleep. I guess he’s the type to not show how tired he is.

Just like him.

 

Hey, readers.

The reason why Peter never seemed tired was because I cut out those parts.

I wouldn’t want you guys criticizing my Participant for not ‘acting tired.’

 

“... This your room?” A voice resonates.

I turn back at the doorway.

“Oh, it’s you! I missed you so, so, so much, Kevyn!”

 

-

 

“Peter..?” 

A soft voice pushes me off an imaginary cliff, gentle, and painful.

 

“Peter? Wake up, love.” 

I’m gently slapped awake.

I open my eyes to find–

 

“ ** _SHIT_**!” I kick him, out of reflex?

Hell, I don’t know.

He barely flinches, holding my foot in place.

“Look. Burnham, I’m only here to wake you up. Not deal with your admirable reflexes.”

He gently sets my leg down. “Seriously, get up.” 

I whine. “Don’t wanna.” 

He grumbles. “Then go and clean yourself or whatever you do.” He walks away, whistling Just Be Friends.

 

-

 

Tarou’s Perspective

 

The sound of the news playing rings through the Collective Room, the book case left where it fell and the propaganda-controlled opinions non-existent.

 

“Breaking News : The world-famous lawyer-turned-runaway convict Toshiro Seiza and his wife, Meiri Yarrington were found dead in their previously-shared home in [redacted], [redacted]. The former lawyer's body was found in the living room, with two gunshots to the heart and four shots to the kneecaps. His wife’s body was found in the kitchen split in half with a chainsaw stopping by the abdominal area. It’s believed that their daughter Tarou Seiza — declared MIA — is the culprit behind this double murder.”

 

They all look at me.

“What? Do you expect me to bawl and cry?” They only stare, except for R.A, who goes up and leaves the Collective Room for whatever reason.

“Chill. I already did that an hour ago.” I laugh to myself, and their faces grow more worried. “Tarou... it’s alright, you can.. cry here.”

 

I want to laugh at Nakaro’s attempt to console me.

Seconds later, emotions spill and people crowd.

 

-

 

Mastermind’s Perspective

 

It seems I was right. 

Tarou’s reactions are not major and not minor at the same time.

Same goes for R.A.

 

At least it’s okay.

She cries loudly, and it’s a sound I don’t mind.

In fact, it breaks me.

 

The sunrise falls, as fast as it has risen.

 

“R.A? Can you please buy Tarou some snacks? I know you know what she likes.”

 

R.A’s Perspective

 

“Oh! And Peter, please reheat Tarou’s...”

I go farther, but if I’m right, he’s asking Burnham to reheat Seiza’s food.

Over to the Vending Machine, then.

 

I can hear hey crying and the others consoling her.

I feel bad. Knowing your parents are dead, and you being framed for their deaths?

It’s tough. Really. 

 

Just thinking about it...

“It makes my heart sink.” 

I mumble to myself, as I insert a coin and punch in numbers.

“... R.A?” Burnham’s voice.

“... Burnham.” “Why’re you here?” Her voice rang out, powerful yet soft.

It struck, staying with me. 

Hey, at least I describe voices better than male authors describing women.

 

“I’m here to buy snacks for Seiza.” 

“Where’d you get the money?” “The Mastermind ordered me to.”

“Oh.” “Yeah.”

 

Minutes later, Madelyn starts humming 39.

The snacks fall, waiting to be claimed. 

 

Claiming makes my hands hurt. 

Passing through the somewhat-epiglottis of the vending machine, 

it’s a shitty feeling.

 

“Are you done yet?” Her voice still rings, authoritative, yet protective.

“Yeah.” 

 

And then, just like that, she begins to talk about her and Peter’s backgrounds.

They’re apparently the children of the world-famous Burnham Corporation as if I didn’t figure it out already.

They lived average lives, they didn’t really flaunt their wealth, which is.

Acceptable. At least they weren’t raised as Snapchat kids.

 

“And then, there was this time where Peter had this huge crush on this one girl and-“

“Welcome back.” The Mastermind smiles. Madelyn pouts because of her interrupted dialogue. 

 

I sit beside Tarou and place the snacks on the table and push her reheated food closer. “Listen, Seiza..” My voice is hushed, and even if she buries her head into her arms, she can still hear me. “I  know, that things can be tough, but I believe you can get through it. We’re always here if you need us, alright? Besides, we have a grace period before shit starts.”

Okay, I messed up that last part.

 

She laughs as she slaps my hand.

“... Thanks, R.A.”

 

-

 

The Mastermind’s Perspective

 

“Loche?”

“Yeah?” “Why, exactly, are you staring at them?” 

“At.. those two? I dunno. They just. Catch my interest, I guess.” 

“Their names are Leaf and Beatrice, in case you ever wanted to know.” “... Thanks, I guess. But for real though, they’re pretty cute.” 

I laugh to myself.

“Wouldn’t CG愛 say that?” Loche smiles at my musing. “What? They’re pretty cute? I don’t think so.” He answers with a bitter smile. “He’s.. busy? Or no WiFi. Poor him.”

 

I chuckle, ringing through the Collective Room.

.. “I heard Tarou’s parents were killed.” “..Right.”

R.A confirms, before passing and standing by the fallen bookcase.

“Uh. Nakaro? Can you move for a bit?” Loche looks over his shoulder.

“Fine.” He moves three steps closer to me, or to the left if you’d like to correct my description.

 

R.A kneels and grabs one end of the bookcase.

“.. Is there any way I can help, R.A?” “It’s alright.” 

In neutral-succession, R.A finally did it, lifting a 7-foot tall bookcase back up.

It was fairly light, for one reason.

“Wait. How did you do that?” “The bookcase was a fake one.” “Really?! That _can’t_ be!”

Hm... I expected his reaction to be more major. 

 

“Well... that was a fake bookcase, made to look like a real one,” I answer, standing behind Loche.

He’s pretty short.

 

Whatever.

 

The news theme blasts, interrupting us.

“Kiro [ REDACTED ], the person who worked as a bodyguard for Kyla Beausoleil has been declared MIA after an attempted mass shooting in [REDACTED].” 

Oh.

 

That’s a shame.

 

The girl previously in a white dress looks at me for a moment, sadness in her eyes.

She’s now wearing a T-shirt with a design based on the song 始発とカフカ and blue overalls.

 

She looks down, tears threatening to fall.

 

Kyla Beausoleil is named the 4th Participant.

Almost fully healed from someone shooting her one time, or so the masses say.

The bodyguard really did a bad job of protecting her it seems.

 

“The man who reportedly saved Kiro in this CCTV shot,” A surveillance feed is shown, with two men circled, one who I assume is Kiro and the other is his savior. “Is a [REDACTED] year old male affiliated with the Burnham Corporation, the Megalo Corporation and world-famous painter Ryoko Haibara. His whereabouts are unknown for the time being.”

 

Monochrome visions enter, replacing everyone.

 

I really, really want to start the trial.

 

But then... I have to let the events happen.

 

“Hey, Mastermind?” 

“What?” “ There’s a small pause period before the killing game starts, right?”

 

And then it slaps me like an over-exaggerated drama scene.

 

“Oh, right... There’s a swimming pool.” “A swimming pool?”

“Fanservice!” I laugh. “Well, not really. The girls can wear anything they want, while we get to wear the normal stuff. And bonus shirts if you don’t want to be seen half-naked.”

 

“Wait, but–”

“Yes, Burnham?” I look at him, longing.

Wanting.

 

In near-covered up desperation, I smile at him.

A small one. 

“... Remember when–”

“Shut up, Peter.” His smile is replaced with a thin line.

At that exact moment, I wanted to snap someone’s neck.

...

 

“We’ll. Talk about it later, Burnham.” 

Our eyes meet for only a second, and yet again, we’re gone.

 

“There’s an additional... sixth floor. That’s where the swimming pool’s at.”

“Aw, not the gym?” Kyla complains, equal and somehow steady.

“Yeah. Allows for more exciting shit to happen. There’s no special way to access it. You just have to know the way to four certain rooms on the Fifth Floor, and you’re set to go.”

 

“WHAT?!” They all yell, with R.A’s reaction being the most minor. 

Maybe he expected something like this to happen?

Knowing him, maybe he did. Or maybe he just. Doesn’t care.

 

“Well... I removed all the name plates, but all the things have been switched.

The people on the 4th floor will go first.” And they all separate themselves into two groups, the Participants on the 4th floor on the left and the ones on the 5th on the right.

“Peter?” I call out, and his magenta hair stands out from the crowd. 

“You’ll go with the people on the fifth floor.” He moves to the right, giving Madelyn a high-five when he slips in line behind her.

 

... 

“Now, would you like to find the swimming pool and finally stretch?” 

Don’t answer that. Ever.

 

Madelyn and Peter giggle over something, while Tarou whispers in R.A’s ear.

Loche’s trying to spin a pen over his thumb while Leaf and Beatrice talk, each absorbed in their own worlds.

 

“Well, go now.” And the 4th-floor residents run over to the Elevator, turning.

Their panic-stricken tones distant, no longer on scale.

 

The 5th Floor Participants go on with mass discussions about nature, and whatnot.

 

Peter gets up from between Tarou and R.A and he goes over to me.

“Hi.”

“What? Missed me?” He smacks my shoulder, face red.

“No, no, I mean..”

“What?” 

I’m getting pretty thirsty.

Time to head to the Vending Machine.

 

I walk a few steps as Peter follows close behind.

Pushing the doors open isn’t much of a hassle anymore.

“Seriously. What were you going to say hours ago?”

He asks, voice ringing through the empty hallway. 

 

Claiming makes my hands hurt.

 

He hums Just Be Friends, waiting for an answer.

 

“Seriously, Mastermind..” 

“Where’d the Mastermind and Peter go?” 

“Beats me, Tarou-chan. Let’s go find them.”  

... The lights dim, and I take this chance.

“Peter,” I whisper. He flushes.

“Y.. yes?” ".. Peter, I–” My voice is soft, but hopefully he can hear me.

 

 

 

The lights go to their normal brightness, and suddenly, I think I’m looking at an angel.

“Hey! Unfair! You didn’t tell us you two would go to the Vending Machine!”

 

-

Kyoua’s Perspective

 

“DAMMIT! How hard did he make this whole maze?!” 

Some guy yells.

The Mastermind laughs to himself. “As hard as my-” 

“Shut _up_!” Peter’s voice, isn’t it?

A moment of silence for our fallen soldier, the Mastermind.

 

“Alright.. so.. hi. Tarou signing in to make up for lack of screen time.

The residents of the 5th floor , namely, the people who aren’t with you guys or us, are allowed to give you guys clues so complaints from readers, fans and us Participants will lessen.”

 

My cheeks redden.

Or maybe I feel it.

Either way, I’m blushing.

 

“... Kyoua, you’re in the right direction.”

Her voice is commanding, yet low.

Sounds hot...

 

My Participant’s Tablet beeps to the tune of Blue Swings by kisatarou.

_‘ **A** **MESSAGE HAS APPEARED FROM USER triuz** ’_

 

I hastily open the Messages tab and go to Tarou’s message.

 

-

_Message sent at 7:50 am,_

_XX-XX-20XX_

 

**from : triuz**

**you’re going in the right direction, so just solve this code.**

**l-l-3-1**

**good luck, kyoua.**

-

 

...

I mean. Should I ask for directions?

 

.. fine.

“Guys..” my voice climbs over the maze walls.

“How many clues have we found?”

“1. We need 3 more, Kyo!”

 

“Thank you, Beatrice!” 

Soft laughter comes from her.

“Let’s get to work!”

 

L-L-T-R...

 

Directions! I guess...

..

Looking for clues is hard.

Don’t wanna.

 

— 

_Message sent at 7:52 AM_

_XX-XX-20XX_

 

**from : triuz**

**you’re in the congregation zone.**

**stylized Congregation Zone.**

**try looking around.**

**you’ll know the answer.**

**i’m certain of it.**

**good luck.**

 

—

I look around me.

 

Wait, maybe I-

 

“Do you know what to do?” A voice asks from behind me.

 

Fear goes through my bones.

It’s -

 

“Leaf! There you are!” Beatrice’s voice sings through the air, and I feel like wanting to be holy.

I dunno. They’re both nice, so -

 

“Do you know what to do?” Leaf asks, once more.

 

“I guess? I mean, I was given a code.”

“A code?”

“Woah!! Lemme see!” I hand my Tablet over to Beatrice.

“Ooh! Who’s triuz?”

“Tarou.” Leaf answers, faster than I ever could.

 

“Hmmm... how does this work?” she shoots a look of wonder at Leaf.

 

It’s directions, isn’t it?

“Maybe. It’s directions?” He suggests.

 

“Directions?” Beatrice asks. 

“Yeah.”

I gesture to them that I’ll check.

I have the same thought too.

“Take care!” 

 

I walk forth.

One step to the left.

So it’s canceled.

Left, left, turn and right.

 

Two steps to the left, one turn and one to the right.

 

A door appears, no nameplate, and a holographic question floating.

“Would you sacrifice your life for [REDACTED]?”

Even if it’s listed as Redacted, I have a feeling it’s referring to someone.

Someone here.

 

Options : “yes” or “no”.

Why would I? I don’t even know... redacted.

 

.. and yet, I fell. I fell for-

 

... Would I?

 

No. I won’t.

 

The button on the right is pressed, a confirmation screen never appearing.

 

And then, a voice comes on the speakers. 

 

“Kyoua, Leaf, and Beatrice have found the 2nd clue. You are now two steps closer to finding that damned pool.” R.A announces, tone steady and commanding.

 

“You did it!” Beatrice smiles, as she talks to Leaf about things, and walking away.

She gives me a thumbs-up, before disappearing. A sign of credit, I suppose.

 

 

“To account for inadequate credits, I’ll allow one of the Fifth Floor Residents to accompany all of you, but only give hints.”

 

I peek, going a little farther from the second clue.

Seconds later, Tarou appears in the Congregation Zone and my heart’s beating fast.

 

“Good job there.” “I.. I only answered a question.” 

“But still. I know you thought of the directions thing first. I knew you could do it.”

Tarou flashes a smile at me. “Well, we’re done with Togami’s room.”

“But..” 

 

Tarou looks back, ponytail swaying.

Effortless.

“.. It’s Mindi’s room?” “Yeah. Originally, that’s the way to my room.”

“Oh?” “Yeah.” “We need to find two more. Or rather, you guys.”

She reaches for a high-five.

Confused, I still connect, giving her a high-five.

In a flash, she holds my hand instead of separating.

For a second, she kisses the back of my hand.

Her separation shocks me to the core. I don’t ever want this to end, based on what she-

 

“... Seiza to Kyoua?” She mumbles, not bothering to snap me out of my trance.

 

“Sorry.” 

Maybe apologizing would help ease the.. tension-filled air.

 

“It’s fine.” She dismisses it, walking around the corner and walking forward.

“You seem familiar with this maze.” I start, as my voice struggles to recollect itself.

 

“I did get to explore a few hours ago. Before we all knew where our rooms are.” 

“Nice.” 

“You know, when we first got here, we had no idea what to do. Well, we knew it was a maze, but when the objective was introduced, we were gone.”

 

... “I see.”

 

Maybe prompting a conversation will help?

 

She stops.

 

“Why’d you change your nickname to-”

“To triuz? I changed my nickname in our PM to triuz because I trust you; it’s a name that only _you_ can use.” Her tone is hushed, like a super-secret being exposed for the first time.

“Why?”

She turns back, facing me. “Because, Kyoua, you’re -”

 

“The third clue has been found by -”

 

Tarou looks down.

 

“It’s been found by Midako, Clem and Kitsuo. One more, and the Fourth Floor residents will be able to find the Swimming Pool.”

Damn, Midako’s smart.

 

Silence wins.

 

“Kyoua?” Kotone’s voice strikes, making Tarou flinch.

“Yeah, Koto?” “Have you guys found the fourth clue?”

 

“We have a lead.” Tarou answers and my ass is saved.

God, thank you. Thank you so much, Tarou.

 

“Oh, really? You guys got a head start then.”

And she steps away.

 

“Where’s the lead..?” “The lead lies in the question you were asked.”

“What?” “The question you were asked earlier. What was it?” 

...

“Would you sacrifice your life for [REDACTED]?”

“Knew it.” “Huh?”

 

She hands me her Tablet.

On the screen are words; Tarou’s notes.

 

—

 

user triuz notes :

 

Clue One: who would you save?

Clue Two :  who would you kill?

Clue Three : would you sacrifice your life for [REDACTED]?

Clue Four: X

 

—

 

There’s a pattern here, I know it.

Even Tarou does.

 

“Hm. If we follow.. E-N-D.. will we get an answer?” Tarou whispers.

“Huh? END?” “I’m talking about the fourth clue.”

“What if it isn’t even a clue? It doesn’t hurt to think outside of the box.”

 

“.. yeah, doesn’t hurt to try.” 

“.. Hey, Kyoua. Where did the survivors of the 78th class face when they escaped?”

“... North.” Wait. Is she-

 

“Then we go north and find R.A’s room.” She smiles, looking back at me once more.

 

“Yeah. There’s nothing stopping us, right?” 

She shakes her head. “There’s nothing stopping you. I can’t proceed any further, as it’s my time limit. She looks up at the speaker above her head.

“Tarou, come back.” The Mastermind calls.

 

“Well, I have to go now.” She waves her hand.

“Good luck, Kyo!”

I nod and run forth.

 

 

The Mastermind’s Perspective

 

“Tarou! You’re back!”

“Might as well be put at the back for my height.” Tarou laughs to herself, as she lightly punches R.A’s back.

 

“What was that for?”

“Auto-pilot.” “Okay.”

 

“Hey, Tarou?” I gesture for her to come over.

“Yeah?” “You gave Kyoua the push she needed in order to solve the puzzle.”

“Had to help the poor girl. She was the only one without a partner.”

“Give her a girlfriend, then.” 

Tarou flushes, clearly embarrassed.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Final question : Who do you think is the Mastermind of The Massacre?”

 

Hand shaking, she reads out the options. 

“Who.. is it?”

The Participants mumble.

 

Without hesitation, a button is pressed and the room is devoid of people.

 

**_ MEMORY CRASH  _ **

 

 “Maybe if you weren’t so _fucking_ stupid-” 

Mother’s raising her left hand on her, right arm broken because of- “You would’ve gotten me and your father out of this mess if you didn’t help him!” Shooting a look at her helpless, helpless son (me) , she glares, gazes burning into my lifeless form, unable to do anything. 

“I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!” Mother yells at my crying older sister.

Maybe it’s about time I use my pocket knife.

Dad stays in the corner in his chair, forever supplying her with items to satisfy her desires.

 

“I won’t let you hurt her again!” To the best of my shackled arms, I throw the pocketknife with the blade out, silently praying it would at least injure her.

 

The knife connects, slicing through the back of her knees.

Silent victory. A small smile spreads on my lips.

 

In an instant, a shadow much, much taller than Mother towers.

Dad is nowhere to be found, only a standardized collection of clothes piled on a dead man’s rocking chair in the corner.

“Mysticia, your reign of terror is over, broken by the ones who you’ve torn down to nothing but little pieces of themselves.” A low voice resonates through our living room.

Is it.. 

“If you hurt them one more fucking time, I’ll do it.”

 

The sound of liquid being poured fills my ears.

It makes my heart sink, when I smell rotten eggs.

 

Another voice.

This time, it’s –

As Mother reaches for the knife mounted on the wall — a long-established tactic of self-defense and framing cases — the man towering over her swings a bag of bricks.

Oh my.

Bones crack, and a loud scream rings. It seems. 

He’s broken her legs and her arms.

She falls on to the ground, crying in pain.

“You...!”

 

The mysterious person chuckles.

Before I know it, he gets [REDACTED] from her corner with care, and pushes her out of the house.

I look up.

It’s...

T.. Tarou? It can’t be!

The mysterious shadow, a blur in my shitty vision slashes the chains, and yanks me out of the house. “It’s about time I saved you, don’t you think?”

His companion waves goodbye at the corpses, and in a flash, our manor’s in flames.

 

** _END_ **

-

 

...

Ah. So.. _that’s_ the answer.

 

-

 

Tarou’s Perspective

 

The Mastermind is pale.

Really pale.

 

“Do you need help?” R.A offers, a hand outstretched.

The Mastermind looks up, weak.

“Thanks, But. Maybe not now?” He laughs, voice soft and eyes nearly shedding tears.

Peter hugs him, consolation a great feat of courage.

“... there, there. All’s fine.” he coos.

“Your room switching job for mine and Togami’s sucked. You could at least put Château’s room so it'd be harder.” I mumble. “Did you notice that her door was a different shade?” R.A whispers.

“No.”

 

シャリューゲ by Luna plays through the speakers.

 

Sometimes, I wonder how mom would react to me being in a Killing Game.

One headed by.. this bastard.

 

“Hey, hey, Tarou! Let’s go buy stuff.” Acelin tugs me.

 

“Huh? Oh. Sure.” I shrug as I walk alongside her out of to the Vending Machine.

 

—

 

Acelin’s Perspective

 

Heels click no more.

 

“I wonder what happened to the Mastermind,” I mumble. 

“Hm?” Tarou looks at me. “I wonder what happened?”

“To the Mastermind?” “Yeah.” “He looks like he’d been affected by some event.”

 

“Can I ask you a question, Tarou?”

I ask. “Yeah, sure.” “Are your parents really that important to you?”

 

And maybe it hits, because her expression is pained.

 

“Well. My mom’s the most important person to me, and I failed to save her.”

I hum as I punch in numbers for the cola.

“How about your dad?”

The drinks come, and claiming them is weird.

“My _dad_?” She flips a coin, watching it turn and land. “My dad’s an ass. Tried killing us several times, but always saved by-”

 

“Seiza, Château, we have to go find the clues now.” 

“Oh. Well. Put the drinks here,” Tarou snatched a plastic bag from the latch at the side of the Vending Machine.’

R.A waits. “Aw. What a gentleman.” I laugh.

 

“It’s something most people in the world don’t have, common decency.”

 

“Even guys like you.” He smiles. “Yeah. I’m ashamed of my own gender. I’m sorry for everything we’ve done to you.”

 

No apologies are accepted as Acelin and I walk through.

 

“Hey.” The Mastermind greets, as Peter finishes his sentence.

The Mastermind pinches Peter’s cheek, before announcing.

He lets go, and Peter rubs his cheek, mumbling about how it hurts.

“Sorry,” The Mastermind mumbles.

“The second set of clues will be found by you guys.” The Mastermind continues.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“Good luck on finding two.” The Mastermind smiles, a genuine one. 

He sends us off, and as I walk beside Acelin, I spot Kyoua.

She looks at me, longing.

As we walk closer to the Elevator, my shoulder bumps into Kyoua’s.

There’s something wrong. I can feel it.

She pulls me to the back of the Elevator, missing from the others.

“...” “Kyoua?” She looks down, still pinning me. “Kyoua, I have to-”

“Tarou, I..”

She doesn’t continue her statement, only looks up at me, with tears (?) threatening to spill.

“Good luck.” She releases me. “... thanks.” I catch up with the others.

 

“... Where’d you go?” Acelin asks.

“Took a detour, sorry ‘bout that.”

 

R.A looks at me, mouthing the sentence “I saw and heard the whole thing.” He ends it with a wink. “ _Shut up_.” I mouth back, heat rushing to my cheeks.

After seconds of waiting, we get out. 

 

Scattering into the maze, we all split.

“I have an announcement to make.”

“Then spit it.” “Each of you can have a partner. Or two, if that’s your thing.”

 

Seconds later, the others pile, Kyoua running straight to me.

“Tarou.” “Kyo.” ...

 

“I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“For? You have three options.” “... I know I fucked up, and _thrice_ , at that.”

“You did, but I forgive you. There’s no good planting grudges when you can’t harvest them in the end.” Kyoua hugs me from behind. “Thank you.” “Shush. Let’s just find the clues.” 

“Also, I’m sorry for pinning you against the Elevator earlier.” I shrug. “Whatever. Do it again another time.” “Where?”

“Bed.” 

“Whose?” She whispers near my ear, low.

“Tarou, no.” “Yeah, okay, I wasn’t planning on bringing it any further so you wouldn’t be uncomfortable anyway.” Tarou sighs, before playing with my hair.

 

“Any idea where we can look?”

“Beats me, Tarou-chan.” “We’ve switched roles, huh?” “Top to bottom?”

She chuckles as she goes about cracking her knuckles. “No, I joined you last time, right? Now you’re joining me and it’s-“ “Yeah, I get it, Tarou- _chan_.” As some sort of reaction to that, she only looks at me straight, maintaining eye contact. Flushed cheeks. Cutie.

“What’s up?” I ask innocently.

She grabs my wrist. “Let’s just find clues.”

 

—

 

Acelin’s Perspective

 

“R.A!” He looks back.

“Oh, hi.” He waves, search attempt.

“Are you making fun of my height?!”

“No. I just have a shitty vision.” “Hey, let’s try looking around now.” I pull him.

“Wanna go left?” He shrugs. “Dunno. I’ll just follow you around.”

 

“Let’s try going left, ‘lin.”

Lin? Well, it’s close to my name, so I’ll take it.

“Ladies first, kid.” “Hmph.” I go left, before stopping.

 

“What gives?” He asks. “Uh. I can’t read it.” “You sure? It’s eye-level, unlike your name plate..” I smack him, and I gain nothing. “What? It’s true.”

Can’t deny that.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Huh... Kyoua?

“For? You have three options.” Is Tarou mad at her?

“... I know I fucked up, and _thrice_ , at that.”

Oh. Kyoua, what did you do?

 

“The font size’s too small I guess.”

 

The word “song” spins, a rainbow background spinning as well.

“You get it?”

… “Wait.” … What?

“It’s a division of poetry.” And then, it hits.

“…Chanson de toile.” We answer at the same time.

“Nice,” he holds his left hand out for a brofist, not a fistbump.

We share a brofist. “For Pewdiepie.” I grin at him.

“For.. Pewdiepie.”

 

“An announcement. The official theme of this Killing Game is Construction vs. Destruction.” Oh.

 

“Acelin and R.A have found the first clue. Only one more.” The Mastermind adds.

 

“Congrats,” Tarou says, standing behind us with Kyoua by her side. R.A turns, looking at them. “Thanks.”

 

 

An alert. “Kazuto, Mindi and Junzo have found the second clue.”

“Already? Well, that’s fast.”

 

“Well, only one more obstacle, guys.”

The Mastermind lets out a laugh, which sounds more of a wheeze than a laugh.

 

“Some of you will be seeing memories from your past, because suffering is sometimes allowed. Well, here goes nothing.”

The maze’s walls collapse.

In a second, Peter, DIO, and Mindi don’t move, tears spilling and spirals in their eyes spinning.

 

“No..” DIO whispers. “NO, NO!”

“Please don’t hurt me!” Peter’s voice rips my heart in half.

 

-

 

R.A’s Perspective

 

 

**_ MEMORY CRASH _ **

 

 

Hey, kid. You need anything?" "Huh.. no. It's just that my dad.. he's.." "Going batshit crazy again?" I smile."Yeah. He tried touching me earlier, but your lessons helped me. Ended him with a broken arm."

 

"Nice. We'll have him reprimanded in a while. Say hi to Ryoko-san for me, will ya?" "Alright, will do."

 

**_ END _ **

 

-

 

A thud resonates, and the back of my head hurts.

Damn.

I think I fainted again.

 

-

 

“Hey, R.A. You there?”

...

What the hell.

I sit straight up, stars and colors appearing in my line of vision.

“Woah, easy there, Eiwer.” Tarou chuckles as my vision still shows colors.

“Anaemic dudes unite.” She holds her hand out for a fist bump. “Now take this tablet.” “Wait. Where’d you guys prop me?” I ask.

“In this spare room the Mastermind gave for people who might be in accidents. Or whatever.”

“Thanks. I guess. Where’s Burnham and Togami?”

“They’re awake. Peter’s still tryna recover from whatever he remembered. They’ve agreed to the meeting.”

“What meeting?” “We decided to have a meeting, to have an idea on what you guys know, and maybe form a solution to leaving this place!”

Château’s voice rings.

“Yeah. What she said.” The girl beside Tarou laughs.

 

“It’s good that you’re awake, R.A.” Burnham grins as he brings a tray with help from his sister.

 

 

“Well. I guess so. What time’s the meeting?”

“Around 11 PM.” “Ah. So I’ll have more time to rest.” “Why? Does anything hurt?” “My head and legs hurt, but that’s nothing long naps can’t fix.”

Tarou nods. “Yeah. We’ll just wake you up when it’s time.”

 

“Where’s that DIO person?” “Madelyn met her earlier in the Third Floor.” “Oh. Nice.”

“She seemed really sad about the memories she recovered,” Madelyn adds. “Did you find out why?” “Well, both? She told me that her-”

 

“Hey, guys. The Mastermind told us we can play volleyball.”

“Finally! An opportunity to stretch my fucking bones!” Kyoua yells, running out of the room.

“Didn’t you stretch them last night?” Tarou laughs. “Shut up, Tarou!”

 

“Let’s go, R.A.” Peter outstretches his hand.

I take it, because why not?

“Also, hey, if you don’t want to play, then I’ll take your place.” Peter grins. “Anyway, we have to wait.”

 

In a few minutes, the Elevator comes back.

 

-

 

Madelyn’s Perspective

 

“Okay, go!” The Mastermind starts as Tarou serves the ball. Wait, shit.

 

“Madelyn!” Kyoua yells. I position my arms and receive as soon as the ball hits my arms. Kinda hurts. The ball is launched, distance falling short. The ball lands near [placeholder] and [placeholder] sets it, distance enough for Peter to perform a -

 

The ball hits Kyoua in the face.

She raises her hand in a thumbs-up. “Nice one, Peter!” She laughs, exasperated.

 

Tarou lifts her bridal-style over to the benches. The game is called off in fear of another accident.

 

**Time-skip**

 

Peter’s Perspective

 

Seeing Tarou walk to me is scary in its own right.

“Peter.” “Y... yeah?” “Are you seriously thinking I’m gonna beat you up?”

“Well.. kinda.” “I won’t. Oh, and.. have this.” She hands me a ziplock bag with banana bread. “Peace offering from her.” Tarou mumbles, before fully losing custody of it.

“Tell her thanks.” “Will do.”

 

She walks away, and I can finally breathe again.

 

**Time-skip**

 

DIO’s Perspective

 

“Hey, Great Value Goku!” “For the last time, that’s not my name!” “I know.” She enters the Elevator, standing beside me.

“You study at Kousaka, right?” Wait..

“How’d you know?” “You just give that Kousaka vibe.”

She grins. “Here, some banana bread.” She hands me some.

“Thanks.” “You’re welcome!” She smiles, exiting the Elevator. I do the same.

“Don’t forget about the meeting, Goku!” “Will not.”

She leaves the Congregation Zone.

 

Darn, I’m alone again.

 

-

 

**_user im ur pikcaex has notified the group chat with TRUCK DAY!_**

 

**_im ur pikcaex: hey is the meeting going through?_ **

****

**_smol starshine: duh, Eiwer._ **

****

**_wjurin: @im ur pikcaex dude ur legs r so long_ **

****

**_im ur pikcaex: lol. also i’ve got ur back ab ur lil secret ;)_ **

****

**_wjurin: got yours too!!_ **

****

**_im ur pikcaex: good luck w my posture problems then_ **

 

—

 

Kyoua’s Perspective

 

Oh. Tarou’s calling as planned.

 

“Hi!” I greet. “Hey, Kyo.”

I smile. “Do you have anything to talk about?” I ask.

“Maybe the theme.” She suggests.

“If we’re talking about Destruction, then we can assume it’s of people,” Tarou starts. “Wouldn’t it apply to objects too?” “Yeah, but the main... attraction here are the people.”

“Right.”

 

“Struggling to accept your mortal form and doing everything to at least make it “better” in your eyes, even if it means defying mortal beliefs.. Why, that’s a breakup with the world and yourself.” That hits.

 

She breathes, and continues. “Self-Destruction is born from the sheer amount of adoration given to the unnatural habits and disproportionate figures of influencers; striving to be like them, those we consider the “perfect people”.”

“How about self-hate?” I ask.

“Wanna talk, Kyo?” “Yeah. I think that self-hate is gained from the failure of one’s self and success of betrayal of the human mind for the greater faction – **self-destruction**. Born from the thoughts of darkness; of others’ light, it doesn’t seem to be helpful.”

 

“Nice one. I’m proud of you.” Tarou laughs. “Anything more?” She asks. “Nope. Please continue.”

 

“The justice constructed by hope is nowhere to be found, muddled between righteous people and corrupted _politicians_..” Her voice lowers with the last word.

 

“It spells a disaster for ensnared teenagers. The cure for broken justice is nowhere, hidden by bigwigs and their constructed lies with scripted apologies.” She continues.

 

“Even if influencers apologize for romanticizing topics

Will it return the lives of those who wanted to have the disproportionate figures for themselves?

It won’t and never will.” She ends.

 

“Woah. Breathtaking.”

“Asthma attack?” “Shut up, Tarou-chan.”

 

-

Acelin’s Perspective

 

I can’t sleep.

Hmm... I don’t think anyone’s awake. Except for R.A, I guess.

 

It wouldn't hurt to go out right now, right?

It’s 10:40 PM, just 20 more minutes until the meeting.

 

I sneak out of my room, going through the Maze and the Congregation Zone. The darkness looms, attempting to scare me.

It won’t work this time, Darkness!

 

MikitoP’s 小夜子 plays. Damn, the song’s really relaxing.

 

The Elevator finally comes, and I rush in as quietly as I can. The thrill of trying not to get caught fills my body with excitement.

I punch the number for the Third Floor because I want to explore a bit.

 

Leaving the Elevator is the best feeling in the world.

I run over to the door at the far side of the room and open it.

As my eyes adjust, a voice different from R.A’s rings out, before grabbing me.

“Château!”

 

- 

 

 

 

 

 

**First Outtake**

 

“Kevyn?” The Mastermind asks, secretly happy he’s back. “Yeah?” “Did you know I missed you?”

“You just told me that earlier, dummy.”

 

“Are you sure? Didn’t hear.”

 

 

“How’s the company?” “Holding up pretty _well_.” 

Hope swirls, spreading itself into the air. “Heard the news about **Kiro**?” The Mastermind asks. “Yeah. Feel bad for him.”

“You felt, and still feel so bad to the point you really had to save him, huh?”

“Well, it wouldn’t do either of our partners good. Besides, he needs a savior, and it wouldn’t hurt to be his again.” 

The intruder’s statement makes the Mastermind smile fondly.

“Yeah. How sour was your relationship with him again?” 

“It was never sour, even though he likes to describe it as such; lame.”

“Yeah,yeah. He likes exaggerating things — the classic Kiro.”

 After moments of silence, the Mastermind pipes.

“Is there anything you can say about R.A?” 

 

“None, at the moment. Try putting him in a position of fear or exaltation, then you’ll probably gain information.”

 

The Mastermind gives a thumbs-up.

“How’re Kiro’s bosses?” “They’re doing... pretty bad, with the kidnapping of their children. They placed the whole company under a shutdown when they found your mock trial composed of 3 people and 22 dummies.” “Right. That mock trial just kinda put stuff into perspective. And kidnapping? How offensive!” The Mastermind replies in a dramatic fashion. 

 

“You helped me carry them here, JinJin.” “...Change what you call me.” “Okay. It’s weird calling you Kevyn... especially when it’s my name.” The Mastermind laughs.

 

“Today’s the anniversary of.. _**their**_ deaths. I visited them for you.” The person codenamed Jin mumbles, voice nearly overpowered by Yamashita Tatsuro’s Love Talkin’ - a 1982 classic.

 

“Thank you. Did you visit Mukuro’s grave as well?” The other nods, focused on something other than his thoughts - a small envelope on the coffee table. “Instructions, right?” Intruder Jin asks, reading the ugly chicken scratchings known as instructions from -

“Yeah. I had another memory today.”

“Is it as bad as those other ones?” “I think it was worse; a feeling of guilt pulled me. And I think it’s the answer.”

 

“Well.. before all that, at least try clarifying your motive behind your actions, or something.”

“Tell that to them as well.” “Are you shitting me, I can’t show myself! Everything would be spilled! Everything!”

The Mastermind rushes. 

 

“Shit! The Camera’s on!”

 

All turns black; hidden secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Truck Day! Aka Mekaku City Actors Day ehehehe  
> happy truck day to all kagepro fans out there
> 
> and good luck in the haze hibiya lol
> 
> ps I published this at 12:48 am rip

**Author's Note:**

> this work features a bunch of OCs that aren't mine, so if you take any interest in them,  
> I recommend you go to their creators' social media down below:
> 
> Mindi Togami, Kazuto Naegi, and Junzo Enoshima belong to @danganronpa.generations on Instagram  
> Selenati and Mal belong to @p0ketrio on Instagram  
> Acelin belongs to overblur on Instagram  
> All other characters (DR character excluded) are mine.


End file.
